Various electronic devices may comprise a casing comprising outwardly facing keys and buttons. These keys and buttons may have various functions depending on the device. For example, in a smartphone, different keys may correspond to power toggle, volume control, camera control etc. In a multimedia player or a remote controller, the different keys may correspond to, in addition to power and volume control, various multimedia playback controls like next, previous, shuffle, next channel etc. Physical keys may limit freedom in designing and adding functionality to a device.